mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Allard
:Skylar Allard Biography Early life (2013-) After Matilda Allard fled to the United Kingdom in search of a better life apart from Louis Allard, the latter pursued his ex-wife, hoping to reconcile. Though it took a long time to find his ex-wife, Louis found shortly after that she had moved on, giving him reason to do the same, finding companionship in a muggle who managed to steal his heart. Born to Louis Allard and Sun-hee Kang, a Korean immigrant who had never heard of magic, Skylar Allard, (known as Haneul among her mother's family, and Sky to her close friends) grew up living a fairly normal life. Her father, seeming to think that magic was the reason his previous marriage had failed, attempted to keep all things magic separate from his family, banning even the mention of witches and wizards in fairy tales from the household. As her mother came from a conservative household, Sky always assumed it was for her mother's sake. Unaware of the realm of magic, she was taken by surprise when at age 8, while fighting with her father, she fell backwards down the stairs, hitting the bottom of the step without so much as a bruise, feeling more like she had landed on marshmallow fluff than anything. Then surfaced stories her mother told her in secret, of times as a baby that the unexplained had occurred. When at last her letter arrived, though Skylar had no clue what it meant, she knew it was right for her. Her father, however, forbade her from going, ripping the first letter to shreds. It wasn't until he'd woken up to a room full of obnoxious letters, that he finally allowed her to go. Skylar Allard is a kind soul through and through, surprising her newly met classmates upon being sorted into Slytherin. The kindness, while not a facade, helped shape her cunning nature, being the type of person who listens, rather than speaks; she makes mental notes of everything she sees, and through these mental equations, finds ease in getting her way. Hogwarts years (2025-2031) Skylar attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2025-2031 and was sorted into Slytherin House. 'First Year' Knowing nothing about the magic world, Skylar Allard felt alone throughout most of her first year. Her housemates were kind, but the nagging feeling in the back of her head, telling her she didn't belong with them- being a half blood- kept her from showing her true colors. She kept to herself, mostly, devoting her time to studies. It wasn't until she stumbled across a third year who seemed strangely familiar that she opened up, finding comfort in the discovery of a sister. Founding the secret society of Luna Filios, Sky, Juniper, and Emery became very close in a short amount of time, helping Sky to find her true place in Hogwarts, and opening her eyes to new worlds within the realm of magic. 'Second Year' In the middle of her second year, Skylar met an older housemate by chance during Hogsmeade weekend, and was accepted into the Slytherin Pep Team after a short interview. What she didn't expect, was that by being taken under Ataka Peyroux's wing, she would be exposed to other, darker things as well. As a result of these happenings, Skylar was forced to dye her naturally dark hair- leaving her, much against her mother's wishes- blonde. ((In Progress)) Physical appearance Taking after her mother, Skylar is lacking in height, measuring only 152 cm during her most recent physical. She has long, wavy brown hair, that hangs to the small of her back. Personality and traits Skylar is kind, but cunning; ambitious- willing to cheat to get her way, but would never intentionally harm someone. highly emotional, becoming attached easily to her friends and finding herself feeling jealous before she can stop it, which often leads her to isolating herself in strange areas of the castle, such as the middle of the quidditch rings. Will do anything for her friends and family, due to her kind and caring nature, to even the point of causing herself harm. Magical abilities and skills Due to the temperamental nature of her wand, Sky finds herself lacking in potions, but has found ease in performing a few advanced spells practiced in secret, thanks to borrowed books and help from her housemates. Possessions Gifted to her on the day she left home to attend Hogwarts, Sky is never without a set of heart-shaped hairpins passed down from her mother. They give her a strong sense of security, and without them she feels small and lacking in confidence. Relationships Juniper Allard-Leveret > Half-Sister Trivia Food: Having grown up in a house where her mother cooked all their meals, Sky finds herself desperately missing the tteokbeokki her mother commonly made, and has been caught smuggling red chili powder into the school- though not before the Fiery Beef Casserole incident of 2025, when a few unsuspecting slytherin students opted to accept her offer of sharing from her own plate, resulting in at least six (6) students in the infirmary; though she insisted it wasn't that ''spicy. Future Aspirations: since the end of her first year, when a skilled aurologist visited the school and she happened to make his acquaintance, Skylar has been interested in following in his footsteps. Rumors No rumors have been spread about Skylar...''yet. Behind the scenes * Skylar Allard ''is a character portrayed by ''skykeki Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a roleplay sim created by Anya Ohmai that is voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Students Category:Slytherins